Who is he?
by RavenKurochiki
Summary: 'He's knows the Kuchiki's hidden secrets. Brother changed when he met him. Who the hell is he? I'm scared. But I don't know if it's in a good or a bad way" Rukia.
1. The meeting

The bell which signals the start of college just rang. "Ompphh! " the oranged haired teen grunted and he looked down. A girl, whose height barely reached his chest ran into him. "Watch where you're going idiot!' the girl exclaimed furiously. What? So it's now his fault? "Maybe you're too short that you're out of my line of vision!" Ichigo retorted angrily. The tip of that girl's sneakers collided with his shin. "I'm not short! I'm small sized!" she said ingidantly. Her voice surprised him. It wasn't a girly high pitched voice. It's low, authoritive and shows how spoilt she actually is, Ichigo thought. "Heh! Yea right!" Ichigo scoffed. That girl was to kick him again if it wasn't for her friend. "Chill girl!" she said and placed a hand on that shorty's shoulder. That girl glared at him and he smirked. The smirk seemed to have infuriated her as she hardened her glare and was about to hit him again. "You know what?" Renji suggested," let's go to class," True that, they were fresh mans. Guess what? Ichigo had almost got himself into a fight with the seniors due to the outstanding colour hue of his hair and he would've got beaten up if it wasn't for his huge friend from high-school, Chad, who intervened if it could proceed any further. Karakura college had been their first choice of college since high school. With a scowl, he carried his chemistry textbooks and made his way to the lab. (I'm just gonna say that homeroom is over) To his annoyance, the lecturer assigned that midget who ran into him this morning to be his lab partner. Of all the people, it had to be her. It could've been Renji, Chad, Arisawa, Toshiro, Ikkaku or Yumichika. But no, it had to be her. She sent him death glares. He smirked in reply. "What's your name midget?" he asked. "I'm not a midget!" she said tiredly. "Okay class! I'm going to give you a quiz just to see where your level is at," the lecturer announced. Ichigo smirked when he saw the paper. Seriously? This is college? His father had already taught him all of these when he was a 9th grader. He scribbled down all his answers on the 8 pages worksheet and handed it in. Everyone gasped. WTF? The guy who seems to have an attitude problem could handle the quiz? Ichigo saw his lab partner furrow her eyebrows. She actually looked cute when she isn't glaring or yelling at people. WAIT! WHAT?! Did he just thought she was cute? "Kurosaki, can you help me?" she whispered to him and passed him a correction tape with a paper stuffed inside. Ichigo opened it, read the questions and wrote down the answers. He stuffed it in the correction tape and passed it back to her. "OKAY CLASS! TIME'S UP!" the lecturer yelled. The midget scribbled down the last of her answers and handed up her papers. "Thanks, carrot top," that girl smiled. "No problem. You're my lab partner anyway," Ichigo answered simply and then mentally slapped himself. What is he saying? "Aww, thanks. I'm Rukia Kuchiki by the way," the girl said, smiling. Ichigo froze.

Meanwhile...

"Awww... Look at that!" Rangiku whispered to Arisawa, pointing at Ichigo and Rukia. Arisawa laughed. College would be interesting after all. "Hey look, Ichigo's hitting on Kuchiki-san," Ikkaku nudged Yumichika. Renji howled in laughter. Ichigo Kurosaki hitting on a girl? No way! Toshiro didn't comment. He just saw a real pretty creature and is really fascinated. She was smiling at another guy. Then she pouted. The pout was really cute. Toshiro stared. He wished she was talking to him not some random guy. "Toshiro's lovestruck," Rangiku announced suddenly. Everyone turned to stare at her. Toshiro shot her a death glare. Rangiku shivered then laughed sheepishly. "Ignore what I just said guys," she waved her hand dismissively.

Back to Ichigo's POV

Did she say that she's Rukia Kuchiki? Hell, Kuchiki? "What's wrong er... Kurosaki?" Rukia asked. I composed myself with a smirk. "Nothing. Call me Ichigo," I said. Seriously? She's a Kuchiki? "Ichigo, do you and your friends wanna have lunch with my friends?" Rukia asked me. She's asking me to eat lunch with her? "Errr... Yea," I stammered, not really knowing what I was saying.

Rukia's POV

Ichigo seems to know what the name Kuchiki actually means. People call me Kuchiki-san without knowing that the name carries a sense of pride, terror and ,err, I don't think I'm in a position to tell that much. But whoever we Kuchikis are, Ichigo Kurosaki seemed to know. Despite the fact we've keeping a really low profile, he knows. Who the hell is he?


	2. Hopes

~Toshiro's POV~

"Yo Shiro!" Rangiku called from across the corridor. I ignored her. I hated people calling me Shirou. Well, probably except her and maybe that 'her' would be fine. Thank god Ichigo doesn't know about any of the 'hers' or his life would be literally over. "Toshiro dear... " Rangiku finally caught up with him. "What now Masumoto?" I asked tiredly. She is a pain in the ass. I wonder why on Earth do I have to be in her group for the Geography group assignment. And yes, I'm taking ALL the subjects. What's the deal? Only idiots like Renji take only 3 and still have problems coping. "When are we going to start the project?" the big boobs lady in front of me asked. I thought for a moment. She has a point. Due date's two days from now and we're supposed to build a miniature city on two pieces of A2s. She sighed. "My coswork marks will be gone because of you!" she almost shrieked at me. True that. I handed the previous one two days late and our marks got deducted. "Your house tonight?"I suggested. "Yea, no problem. I'm sure Hime won't mind. Tell the rest of the group members! Bye!" she said and ran off. I sighed. I'm the group leader but it seems that she gets to boss me around like our positions were swapped. Just then, I saw that 'her' creature again. I could feel my heart drop when she was walking next to another guy. She laughed at him. I clenched my fists. Wait, Whoa! What's wrong with me? I just saw her today! I'm turning crazy. I shouldn't hang out with Masumoto that much. I sighed and slammed my locker door shut. I need some sleep.

~Ichigo's POV~

It seems that , that Kuchiki girl was taking every subject I'm taking. Annoying short person. Thing is that I never remembered that the Kuchiki-s had a girl of my age. My father had told me that there were no more Kuchiki-s left. I thought it would be a good change in my life but now, this Rukia Kuchiki pops back into my life out of nowhere. Geez. Now I know I shouldn't have been assuming facts that quickly. She hits me for fun! I mean, do you get 'fun' out of hitting people? Even Arisawa don't hit people 'for fun'. I can't believe she calls herself a Kuchiki. She can't even do Maths or Science. I'll tell you what she's good at; getting herself out of trouble and framing someone else for it. "A penny for your thoughts," Chad said to me. "Uh, what?" I asked back. "Rukia's pretty cute isn't she?" Renji asked a little dreamily. I gagged. "You gotta be kidding," I muttered. "Ichigo Kurosaki! Wait for me!" a much too familiar voice. Speaking of the devil. She jumped then pulled my backpack down when she was landing. I stumbled and she laughed.

"What now midget?" I asked, very well aware that Renji was trying to get her attention.

"Nothing~~!" she sang and walked next to me. Oh my god. She's sticking to me now? What about the big boobs girl and the other two Chinese girls she's always with?

"Don't you have your friends to bother?" I asked, trying to ignore Renji who was now making frantic gestures.

"Oh! You mean Rangiku, Soi Fon and Nemu? They have other things to tend to so I'm here," she said, a little too cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes. I suck with names. It took me a year to finally remember the names of all my close friends. "Stop it pineapple head!" I heard Rukia snap at Renji. He chuckled. "She finally notices me!" he exclaimed. Chad and i groaned. "Idiot!" Rukia muttered. The four of us met with Toshiro, Ishida, Yumichika, Ikkaku and Arisawa at the main gate. They were going to my house for an architecture project. I honestly don't understand why were we forced to mix architecture course with engineering. I hope our lecturer doesn't expect us to build a model with light bulbs in it. "Excuse me guys," Toshiro said, "I'll have to skip our little project today cuz I have to go to Rangiku's house for my Geography," We groaned. "You're taking too many subjects, smarty pants," Ishida said. "Look who's talking?" Toshiro challenged. "I don't take Geography!" Ishida retorted. "I'll go get my car!" Arisawa and I yelled together. I hated people arguing. Well, I won't hate it that much if I'm involved. Ditching Toshiro, the rest of us rode to my house. I'd hate to imagine what my father would think I'm doing with such a huge company.


	3. Tuition?

~Rukia POV~

I knew something was up with the Kurosakis when I introduced myself as Rukia Kuchiki. There was something in their eyes. Something I couldn't really get a hold of. Who are the Kurosakis anyway? Does the name Kuchiki affects them so? Isshin's expression vanished so quickly that I thought I imagined it but I'm pretty sure I saw it. One thing to say about Ichigo's father... Weird. First thing he asked me was that if I was Ichigo's girlfriend. Then, he tried to kick Ichigo in the face. Then, he was eavesdropping outside Ichigo's bedroom, which is where we were discussing and assembling the materials for the project. Lastly, when we were leaving, he asked if we had it rough. I was like, What the Fuck? True that the 'discussion' didn't go as smoothly as I'd have liked it. Renji and Ichigo got into a heated argument, when they decided to take it head on, Yumichika and Ikkaku decided to butt in. Tatsuki muttered something about wanting to join in but having to restrain herself, but, that 'restraining' didn't work as she joined that physical fight anyway. I exchanged experated looks with Chad and Ishida who shrugged like it was nothing. Honestly, the fight had moved from 'fighting over ideas' to 'who has the best Kendo and Taekwondo skills'. How did that fight break up? It broke up when Chad grabbed Ichigo and Renji by the collar of their shirts. You all must be wondering how I joined this little group. I was taking a minor in architecture, and so was Ichigo. It seems that that idiot was in every class I'm in. Our lecturer, announced to us that we were required to group up so I asked Ichigo immediately. He agreed and took Toshiro, Ikkaku and Arisawa into the group. So there you go, being his partner and group member for other subjects also helps me figure him out. What does the Kurosaki-s have anything to do with the Kuchiki-s. I remember brother used to tell me that there are a couple of families out there who knows about the Kuchiki-s even though we've went into hiding. We've a long history which had been written since Rome. That, I know. So is Kurosaki one of the families? I don't know. I'll have to find out, myself. There are also people out here after our heads, our name and our honour. I don't know what my ancestors had done in the past. I'm sure brother knows though. I'm searching for answers and there's no one here to help me.

~Ichigo POV~

Rukia's been acting weird these few days. She hasn't been talking much. Renji was still trying to start a conversation with that ice midget but I don't think she even knows he exists. We've successfully completed our project and out 50% of coswork marks is safe. What puzzles me is Rukia. I know she watches me like a predator observing its' prey. Have I done something wrong? Was it something I said? I hate friends who just stop talking to me without telling me what I did wrong. So is it my problem now? Or is there something up? What's weirder is that Rukia had been talking to me through her girlfriend named Sunny or something like that. I suck at names. I was asked to give Rukia tuition for Chemistry and Biology. I don't know if I should accept but I did. When I told Renji, he freaked. He wanted to come along but I don't think Rukia Kuchiki would appreciate it much.

~Rukia POV~

SoiFon told me that Ichigo agreed to tutor me. Good. Now I have much more chances to bombard him with questions. He didn't seem to act peculiar. So what is it? I'll have to make Ichigo meet my brother. How? What could my excuse be? I have an idea. I'll talk to Ichigo.

~Ichigo POV~

She ignored me the entire Literature period with a lost expression on her face. When would she talk to me? Wait, why would I even want her to talk to me? Am I worried about her? Nah, I don't think so. It just feels awkward when your partner isn't talking to you at all right? I slammed my locker door shut. I then tripped over someone. "Hey!" I yelled. "Watch where you're going idiot!" a familiar voice yelled at me. I looked down. So she's finally going to talk to me eh? "You're out of my line of vision, shorty!" I retorted. She kicked me. I couldn't say I deserved it as I was just saying what came into my mind. "Right. Ichigo, you know about the tuition thing?" Rukia said in a businesslike tone.

"Why would you want tuition from me?" I asked back

"Cuz you're good and I'm bad," Rukia said that like it explained everything.

"So when do you want to begin?"

"Later, today. My house. You'll follow me home,"

I nodded. What in the world is really going on? So she's trying to figure me out? Two could play the game. I smirked to myself.

~Rukia POV~

I texted brother immediately. He had to know someone is gonna come over to our house. I didn't tell brother his name though. I think I'll surprise him. I turned to Ichigo who was smirking. Has he figure anything out? I don't think so. He's too dense to figure anything. "Yo! Let's go to class?" I asked.

He smirked at me. "No, I think we'd like to get caught skipping classes," he said coolly with plenty of sarcasm. I glared at him gave a haughty huff and stomped away. "Hey Rukes! Class is the other way!" Ichigo yelled at me, his amused tone pretty obvious. I growled. Fuck my life. I probably have a bigger ego than I'd like to admit. I wished I could wipe off that amused look on that idiot's face but right now, my face is burning so I'll have to wait till later... I hope brother would be okay with him.


	4. The Mansion

~Ichigo POV~

I followed her after school. I don't know where she's going. She refuses to tell me anything either. Her only answer to my questions would be:' shut up you douchebag!'.

We're at the bus stop at the edge of the town. "You're not planning to kidnap me are you?" I asked.

"Shut up already you idiot!" Rukia snapped.

We stood there in silence. I had no idea what are we waiting for.

She's making me restless. This ice- princess is really something. She is like one of the only girls who don't blush when they meet my gaze. She's also the one of the few girls who snap at me.

She has really sparked my interests. Plus, she's a Kuchiki. Things could really get interesting.

~Rukia's POV~

After a 5 minutes wait, my limousine finally arrived.

I got in and Ichigo followed. He didn't even look the slightest bit surprised but I can't say that he didn't look impressed though.

"You're late," I glared at my driver.

He seemed to shrink in his seat, "I'm sorry, my lady, it won't happen again," he whimpered.

"It better doesn't. Now shut your trap and drive," I snapped.

Ichigo looked at this little exchange with a raised eyebrow and an annoying smirk. How I wish I could slap it off his face.

"My brother is a prim and proper person. He doesn't usually entertain people like you. But I think he'll make an exception this time." I said, hoping to scare him.

"I'd like to know the reason for the exception," Ichigo said back, his tone serious. I turned to look at him. There's something different about him now. He was staring straight ahead, his amber eyes, shone with a look that I don't see in school.

"You are a Kurosaki," I blurted.

"And you're a Kuchiki. I thought the Kuchikis don't give special treatment and they hold even their most trusted people more than an arm length away," his tone was flat. I froze. He knew. He knows. He has to know. I have to tell brother. And I had always thought he was an idiot.

~Ichigo POV~

I liked the way she stiffened when I said that. How lucky! I just had to be the one who tutors the Kuchiki girl.

"What do you know, Kurosaki?" Rukia asked. Her voice a little shaky.

"So we're on last name basis now?" I asked cheerfully. She smacked the back of my head.

"Baka! Just answer my question!" she nearly yelled. The driver jumped.

"What do you know about the Kurosakis, Kuchiki?" I asked back.

She growled in frustration. She really needs to learn to control her temper.

"I swear you're the only person who has ever infuriated me and is still sitting in front of me," she spat.

I looked at her. The way she narrows her normally wide, purple-blue, eyes amuse me. There's a person like that underneath the cool façade she wears at school eh?

"I hope it'll stay like that for a while," I smirked.

I know how much my smirk annoys her. It'll be fun to see her expression for the time being.

The limo stopped in front of a castle-like mansion. The Kuchiki residence. I expected nothing less.

"Honestly Kuchiki, if you actually intend of staying in hiding, I'd advice a less flashy car and a more modest house," I said.

Rukia clenched her jaw and got off the limo, slamming the door behind her.

"You really have guts, boy. You'd really want to watch your tongue," the driver said after she left.

I smiled inwardly. "Thanks," I said and got off.

~Rukia's POV~

The guards opened the door for us. Brother was standing in the hallway. Seriously? He stood there just to see who I brought?

"Nii-sama, this is a friend-," I began

"Nice to meet you, Byakuya," Ichigo said, carefree-ly.

WHAT THE HELL?! He addresses my brother by the name?

"I finally get to meet Isshin's son," brother said.

The both of them shook hands.

"Yeah! I heard from dad that the Kuchikis are staying low,"

Brother grunted," We are. We're supposed to be out of the country,"

"Then you shouldn't have sent your midget of a sister here to a public school," Ichigo pointed at me lazily.

He called me a midget in front of my brother. His life's over!

"I wanted her to widen her contacts," brother replied coolly.

What? He didn't care that this idiot called me a midget?

"Widening her contacts is a thing. What about her safety?"

Brother sighed," we'll talk in the library," he walked away.

Now what in the world was that? My safety? Widen my contacts? What are they talking about? Why is brother so relaxed and easy going around Ichigo? What's going on?


End file.
